The Other Titanic Moment
by SpeakBraevery
Summary: Just a cutesy Jagan one-shot. James decides to surprise Logan with dinner atop the Palm Woods's roof.


**So, SweetPeaKiller and I were chatting last night, and we both agreed that the titanic moment on 7 Secrets was our favorite BTR moment. I've been wanting to write something with a James/Logan titanic scene ever since I saw that, and I finally got an idea. So, here it is. This is dedicated to SweetPeaKiller, for being awesome and loving this scene as much as I do. :)**

Logan was frustrated. James had been acting weird all day, averting his eyes from the shorter brunette every time hazel met brown. He went everywhere with a slight bounce in his step, a smile on his face that just didn't want to leave. The shorter brunette had seen the pretty boy whispering with Kendall and Carlos several times throughout the day, but none of them would tell him anything. In fact, they had barely said a word to him all day. And now, he had no idea where they were. They weren't in the apartment, or by the pool. They were just _gone._

The smart boy was starting to think something was seriously wrong. His three best friends had been gone for at least an hour, and Mama Knight and Katie were avoiding him. Maybe James was planning on dumping him, he decided. That would explain why he was avoiding him, though it didn't explain why he was acting so cheerful and giddy, or why Kendall and Carlos were in on the plan… The smart boy hated not knowing what was going on.

"Logan!" The short brunette lifted his head from his pillow, staring daggers at his closed bedroom door. This was the first word James had said to him all day, and they weren't even in the same room. He frowned as the door flew open and James walked in, smile still on his face.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped, but James didn't answer. Instead, he strolled over to where the smart boy was lying down, and scooped the small boy up into his arms. He carried him bridal style through the bedroom door and down to the living room, Logan protesting the whole way. The shorter boy wasn't at all happy with his boyfriend at the moment. Why did James think he could just waltz into his room after pretty much ignoring him all day? Why did he think carrying Logan out of the apartment without explaining himself was okay?

"I have a surprise for you," The taller boy said once they were in the elevator. Logan struggled in his arms, irritated.

"Put me down, James," he said, eyes narrowing. "You haven't talked to me all day. You can't expect me to just go along with your plan. I'm mad at you." The hazel-eyed boy only smirked, rocking his boyfriend back and forth.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Logie, but I needed to keep this a secret," James said, placing a soft kiss to Logan's forehead. "You know how awful I am at keeping secrets. If I'd talked to you or even looked at you for too long, I would have given everything away." As much as Logan hated to admit it, James was right. He _was_ awful at keeping secrets.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked, refusing to let James off the hook that easily. "And will you stop rocking me? I'm not a baby."

"Lighten up, babe." the pretty boy said, avoiding the question. Logan, of course, noticed this, and he only grew more frustrated with his boyfriend.

"You didn't answer my question, James." Said brunette simply smiled, and then the elevator doors opened, and Logan saw they had reached the roof. Confused, the smaller boy glanced up at James, who began walking. Once they were out of the elevator and out in the open, Logan's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. Several meters away was a table covered by a white tablecloth, a single candle placed in the on its surface as a centerpiece. On either side of the table was a plate, piled high with what looked like spaghetti, Logan's favorite food. Next to each plate was a glass, a bottle of what looked like wine off to the side. James gently set the smaller boy down, taking his hand instead and pulling him over to the table. He pulled out Logan's chair for him, waiting for him to sit down before taking his own seat.

"Well?" the tall boy finally spoke up, watching Logan anxiously. "It's not too cheesy is it? I was going to bring you roses, but I thought that might be a little too much, you know? I mean, this is already really romantic and-" Logan cut him off, flashing him a radiant smile.

"This is perfect, James," he said, face softening. "You are completely forgiven for ignoring me all day." The smart boy reached across the table to place his hand atop his boyfriend's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," James replied, his smile growing, if that was possible. "We should probably eat before the food gets cold…" Logan nodded his head in agreement, removing his hand from James's so he could eat. James grabbed the bottle, which Logan now saw was just sparkling water. Of course, they weren't old enough to drink, so he wasn't sure why he ever thought it was wine in the first place.

"Did you make this yourself?" the brown-eyed boy asked as James filled his glass. The taller boy blushed slightly.

"No, actually. I had some help. I'm kind of an awful cook."

"Let me guess? Kendall and Carlos helped you?" Logan asked, amused. Now he knew why the other two boys had been involved with the plan. James nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, and Logan just laughed. "It's okay if you got help. You still came up with the idea, right?"

"Yeah…" James muttered, staring down at his plate. Rolling his eyes, the smart boy took a bite of his spaghetti, moaning softly at the taste. It was amazing.

"This is really good," he said, taking another bite. "Remind me to thank Kendall and Carlos later."

"It is pretty amazing," James agreed, and the two ate in silence for a few minutes. The silence was comfortable, though, and the sunset bathed them both in a golden glow. It was peaceful up here, the sounds of the city almost nonexistent, and they cherished every moment of it. They both silently agreed that this was the perfect date.

About halfway through the meal, James reached over and grabbed some of Logan's spaghetti with his fork, and Logan looked up at him, confused. The taller boy still had some of his dinner left. All confusion left, however, as James raised his fork to his boyfriend's lips. Blushing slightly, the short boy took the fork into his mouth, locking eyes with James. A trail of sauce ran down his chin, and he hurriedly wiped it off with his napkin, his blush deepening when James smirked.

"My turn," Logan said, reaching over to grab some of James's spaghetti. But instead of bringing it to his boyfriend's lips, he flung the forkful at him, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. The sandy-haired boy was surprised, but quickly retaliated, flinging a forkful of noodles into Logan's hair. Soon, both boys were flinging forkful after forkful at each other, laughing uncontrollably. They were both a mess, covered in sauce and noodles, but they didn't care, and soon both of their plates were empty, and they were surrounded by spaghetti.

"Carlos and Kendall will be pissed if they find out about this," James commented, running a hand through his now-sticky hair. "It took them _forever_ to make this. They must have started over like, twenty times."

"We won't tell them, then," Logan said simply, standing up to brush off the noodles sticking to his clothing.

"How are we going to explain all the sauce we're covered in?" James wasn't really looking for an answer, though, and he, too, stood up to brush off the noodles he was covered in. Once he was done, he made his way to Logan, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the edge of the roof. They stared in silence at the sky for a few minutes before James moved behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist. A gentle wind blew over them, and Logan lifted his arms in imitation of Rose from Titanic. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do that, but James chuckled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, amused.

"At least I'm Jack," he said jokingly, and Logan playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Shut up. You die, remember?"

**I think that's a good place to end this. :) Review, please!**


End file.
